Hurry Home
by Echo1317
Summary: He's not sure if she doesn't pick up because she just doesn't want to talk to him, or she doesn't use that phone anymore... If he had to make an honest guess, he'd know it's the first. -T for references to drug use, post glass-


**A/N** Ok, so this was just a little one shot originally based on the song Hurry Home by Jason Michael Carrol. I kinda liked the way it turned out, and although I didn't intend it to be Lightcest, it was pointed out to me that if you squint, it could look like it at some points. *shrugs* Anyway, on with the story!

P.S. _Italics_ are when someone is speaking, except in the fifth section.

* * *

Sometimes, Alec still dials her phone number.

The numbers are always on the tips of his fingers, and most of the time it happens without his noticing, but other times he calls her on purpose. He stopped leaving messages months ago, because she never calls him back. On the days when he calls on purpose, it always goes straight to the machine. He likes that, sometimes, it's good to hear her voice again, because she recorded that message so long ago that she still sounds like herself. She still sounds like his sister.

He's not sure if she doesn't pick up because she just doesn't want to talk to him, or she doesn't use that phone anymore. If he had to make a guess, he'd say it's the second choice. But if he had to make an honest guess, he'd know it's the first.

*

Isabelle doesn't answer when she sees his face pop up on her screen. She is always frozen when she finds him there, staring up at her with that look in his eyes, somewhere between melancholy and despondent, even while his lips are upturned in a smile just for her. For all those years, he used to say that his smile was just for her, his baby sister, who could make him happy when nothing else could. She remembered that he used to think he had to be happy for her.

So why couldn't she make herself be happy for him?

*

_Has she called?_ Jace asks, walking into the kitchen where his brother is staring at his phone that has been laying on the counter for as long as either of them want to remember. He already knows the answer. Alec shakes his head no, not taking his eyes off the mundane machine.

_She will_. He assures Jace, picking up the phone and flipping it open. No missed calls. It isn't surprising, because it hasn't made a sound in all the hours that he's been there next to it. He sighs and sits back down, his head in his hands as he wonders just why in the world Isabelle won't come home. Jace puts his hand on Alec's shoulder.

_You know, man, it's been almost a year,_ He reminds Alec, but gets no response. He continues, unaware that Alec isn't listening. _Maybe it's time you stopped this. You know… moved on._

Alec watched he phone. He is thinking about whether she'll call today. He hopes so. He has to.

Jace realizes that Alec isn't going to respond. He walks away.

After a moment, so does Alec.

*

It isn't that she doesn't want to talk to him.

Isabelle's too proud to admit that she was wrong, that Alec was right and she shouldn't have gone with those guys. She's too sad to pick up when he calls, which is happening less and less frequently. When was the last time he called her? Five days? Ten? She doesn't know. Between the sex and the drugs and the booze, she barely knows her own name. But she can still remember his.

More than anything, the reason she doesn't answer is that she's afraid. She's so scared that he won't want her back. That she's hurt him too much, changed too much for him to ever want to see her again. She'd give up anything, everything that she has now if he'd take her back.

*

Alec walks the streets of New York aimlessly, and for the first time in almost a year, he doesn't have his phone with him. He'll do what Jace said. He'll move on. He occupies his mind with meaningless drivel, but every thought leads back to her.

_This evening, the sky is blue._ _That's a nice looking bookstore. I really need to do laundry. My sweater has a hole in it. My sweater has a lot of holes in it. Isabelle would want to sew them up. She'd probably just end up making them bigger_.

The thought makes Alec want to laugh. All of the feminine things Isabelle used to try, most of them ending in disaster. He finds himself wondering if she still tries them, or if it was just a show to make him proud of her. She didn't know he was always proud of her, just for being herself, and he loved who she was with all his heart.

It isn't his fault that he hates what she became.

No, he takes it back, he doesn't hate what she's become. She's his sister, and he'll love her no matter what she is. He just liked what she used to be so much better.

He walks up to a pay phone, digging in his pocket to find a few quarters which he quickly inserts into the machine.

*

Isabelle stumbles into her hotel room and locks the door behind her. She is high and drunk and alone. The room is spinning, her head is spinning, and it doesn't feel good anymore, it makes her want to be sick. She feels abandoned. She feels trapped.

Through the haze and flashes of light behind her eyes, she sees her cell phone resting on the night stand. It takes some effort, but she drags herself to the bed and pulls herself up onto it, reaching for the phone and fumbling with a few buttons before pressing it to her ear. Maybe it's the boy she was with, Jason or Jeremy or Steve something, explaining why he left her all alone. She doesn't check the caller ID like she usually does. It could be anyone.

The voice on the other end of the phone surprises her. It stings at her heart like a Mark on her skin, and she can feel tears in her eyes when she hears what he has to stay. She has to work hard to keep from sobbing, and even harder to keep from dropping the phone. Somehow, she kept it in her hand.

_Hey, Izzy_. _It's me. Alec. _Alec's voice was soft and calm as he spoke. _I know it's been a while. But… I just kinda wanted to talk to you. I miss you a lot. Every day. And I know we fought, but I wanted you to know that I'm sorry. And you know… it doesn't matter what you've done, I still love you. No matter what happens, you can still come home, ok?_ She hears him sniffle, as if he might be crying. It breaks her heart. _We… I… need you to come-_

The machine had cut him off.

*

Alec feels like a fool as he walks back to the Institute. Another call she didn't answer. He doesn't know why he's surprised. Maybe he thought she would pick up this time.

As he goes past the kitchen, he almost doesn't stop to get his phone. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a red light flash. His breath catches in his throat. He has a message.

His hands are shaking as he dials his voicemail. The pleasant voice says he has one new message. His heart is beating faster, and he almost gasps when he hears her.

_Alec,_ It's been almost a year, and her voice is dry, cracking with tears and thick with emotion. He's crying, and he doesn't care, because this is Isabelle, and right now she's the only thing in the world that matters to him. His baby sister. _I'm on my way. _

Eh, I didn't like the ending too much. But did you? Please review!

-Echo1317


End file.
